1. Field of the Invention
The present application contains subject matter related to that disclosed in Japanese Priority Patent Application JP 2009-166172 filed in the Japan Patent Office on Jul. 14, 2009, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a three-dimensional graphics system, drawing of a whole image is performed by decomposing three-dimensional coordinates into polygons such as triangles and drawing the polygons. Accordingly, in this case, the three-dimensional image may be defined as a combination of polygons. However, surfaces of surrounding objects may have repeated patterns of complicated shapes in many cases, and as the shape or pattern of an object becomes complicated and elaborated, it becomes difficult to perform modeling of the corresponding shape or pattern into triangles or the like. As a means for solving this, texture mapping has been used.
The texture mapping realizes a high-reality image with a small number of vertexes by attaching image data received from a scanner or the like to the surface of an object, and defines mapping from an object coordinate system onto a texture coordinate system. The texture mapping obtains mapping from a window coordinate system onto a texture coordinate system, and obtains texture cell elements (texels) which are texture elements corresponding to respective picture cell elements (pixels) in the window coordinate system.
Image data that is used for texture is stored in a memory region that is called a texture memory. Accordingly, by performing updating of the texture memory as necessary by using moving image data, texture mapping processing with moving images becomes possible.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-369076, a three-dimensional special effects device is described, which gradually transits texture mapped image by changing texture coordinates with the lapse of time in an apparatus for texture-mapping a plurality of input images.
Also, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-256865, a method of generating a two-dimensional image with animated expressions from stereoscopic object data as textures (textures such as used as shading in an animation) is described, which analyzes data of computer graphics (CG) and automatically selects a screen tone.